


Troublemakers

by orphan_account



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other, Swearing, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: AU where Catra grew up in the Crimson Wastes instead of the Horde. She meets Double Trouble and agrees to an offer that earns both of them money.
Relationships: Catra/Double Trouble (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 129





	Troublemakers

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real fic I’ve written since I was 12 (honestly I don’t even think those fics count) so rip to me.

Catra sat at the bar, watching the tension build up from both of Huntara and Tung Lashor’s gangs only a few tables away from each other. As if last week’s chaos wasn’t already enough. Their bosses still weren’t around to stop this mess. _Or make it worse._ She sighed, sipping at her drink. Her scowl grew further when she felt nothing on her lips.

She pondered what to do today. She could rent a room somewhere to get some rest after hours hunting for food (proved useless after being chased by a three-headed giant snake), except a single room would suck all her money out of her pockets.

_Yeah n_o_. _The flat roof it is then. Again.

“Why the sad face, little kitten?” Catra turned her head to a large pair of electric, golden eyes. Half-lidded and _weird_ gazing at her. A slit-eyed stranger with skin of light green, light hair slicked back, and undercuts shaved at the sides.

Catra would have thought they were cute if she was in that mood. Her rising growl signaled “fuck off” at them. Right now she did not want to play around.

“Now, now, let’s not add more to the rising pyre over there,” The reptilian looked around. They waited until the bartender and other customers were out of earshot before looking at Catra again, “Though I _was_ thinking, if these two were to start at it anytime now…”

“Yeah, run for my fucking life, obviously,” Catra knew that every person in the Waste is potentially dangerous. She’d rather not associate with not one, but _two_ groups of these people. She hears member hiss at the other behind her.

“I mean, I wouldn’t disagree. But I do have a more...exhilarating idea. One that is more beneficial for the both of us,” Catra perked her ear before putting up her guard. _Careful._

“Go ahead,” The stranger grinned, their sharp teeth visible. _Please. Like they’re sharper than mine._

“See, I wouldn’t doubt these goons here are incapable of sensing anything other than each other’s fists. And of course, you must be pretty agile considering your nature, yes?”

“Get to the fucking point,” Catra might cause an all-out brawl starting with her clawing at this little shi-

“What do you say if we were to make money off their dance? Personally I’d do it myself if I could, but oh! I’m just a little fragile creature,” They hugged themselves unnecessarily tight, “in this awful, cruel world…” What’s with that dramatic pose? “You however, an agile creature, swift as the wind and cunning as a fox-” cunning as a _what _“you will bring such _wonderful _items with you!”

So first, this stranger, whom she’s never met nor seen before, knows her more than deemed necessary. Second, this actually doesn’t seem like a bad idea. Huntara and Tung Lashor aren’t here after all. Catra could get in and out in a few minutes with what’s enough to sustain her in the long run. Still risky, but rewarding.

Catra looked around again. “Sure,” The tension between the two factions already dissipated. “Doesn’t seem like it’ll happen though,” Shame. The plan sounded like a nice idea. Not that she wanted a repeat of last time, but she didn’t object to a chance of better living.

“Oh, don’t worry about that scene, darling. Leave it to me” They poked their finger at her nose and got up when she turned to them again. Catra gawked at them as they left to lord knows where. Sighing heavily, she signaled to the bartender to pour another drink. Might as well enjoy this moment before this place erupts.

…

…

Wasn’t her glass here a minute ago?

\--

“Hey! Who stole my fucking purse?!” one of Tung Lashor’s goons exclaimed as he sat up pushing his chair to the ground. His mates got up as well. All were glaring at tables occupied with Huntara’s group. People belonging to neither faction were staring between the two, apprehension clawing at them with each second passing by.

A woman with horns groaned at the mob and stood up “Quit blaming your problems at us! Did you scum not learn your lesson last time?” Her friend followed and soon, her allies as well. More people kept on slowly leaving the bar room.

“Learn that the Waste is better off without your-HEY!” a glass was thrown at one of Lashor’s followers. The source coming from Huntara’s, as well as breaking sounds of glass split to pieces, sealed the deal for both sides. Everybody ran around, either to join the fight or escape. Objects thrown around with its owner hoping it lands on anyone. The area already turned into a mess in a minute.

In the dark corner of the room stood a horned man watching the scene unfold. His lips curled up as he threw an empty purse with an ouroboros logo away, going now towards the exit as his blue eyes blinked into a familiar yellow.

\--

Catra found some good stuff looting the first few knocked-out bodies, those which include people caught up between the two sides. _Who knew many owned enough money to last them a lifetime?_ Her search continued only for a bulky woman to pick her up suddenly and throw her at an exhausted brawler. The collision hurting both of them immensely. Groaning at the impact, Catra looked around to check for anymore cat-throwers before searching the now-lying brawler. _Oh!_ Now this is what she's talking about!

-

She tried as hard as she can to avoid being slashed or stabbed. Her sack making more clinking noises the more she found coins in each new victim.

-

Finishing up with little cuts on her and a heavy load of coins, Catra closed her sack and observed the now plodding battle. The chaotic spirit only burning in few people now whilst many were down. Her eyes landed on two tiring wrestlers still trying to beat each other. She casually walked towards them, hopped on one's shoulders, and bounced off towards the high window. The furry was gone.

The wrestler having been jumped on lost her balance which had her on the ground, the other woman fell on her, emitting tired groans. Both of them now snoring together after a long fight.

* * *

_Holy shit._ She already knew she made lots of money, but looking at it and feeling the texture made her feel pretty good about her future. She could buy so many things with this...

The sound of footsteps had Catra quick on her feet. Her tail still and eyes narrowed as she looked towards the light source coming from the street. Someone was walking towards the alley she was in. Someone tall and muscular. Someone purple. Someone…

“Where do you think you’re going, kid?”

Huntara was walking towards her. Shit.

Blue and yellow eyes scared shitless, Catra simply could not _move._ Since when did fucking Huntara come back? How in the wastes did she find her? Catra was running on roofs! There was no way she caught people’s attention with the news of the bar fight spreading around.

The feline’s pupils slit when the buff woman stopped in her tracks. She knew better than to cross paths with someone titled “Strongest in the Crimson Waste.” She needed some sort of plan to get out of this alive. The alley isn’t exactly small enough to put Huntara at a disadvantage, but it’s not too broad to give her an advantage either...

A sound of laughter broke her thoughts out. Her eyes refocusing on an out-of-character cackling Huntara. The body was turning black and shrinking to a specific size. The figure bowing to her as the new shape revealed to be that _fucking_ dramatic weirdo, whom Catra realized is _fucking tall_.

“Like my impression? I definitely nailed her look. Although I did feel my voice was a little too soft. What do you think, darling?” Those electric eyes stared into her, eagerly awaiting her opinion. _Like this is some kind of game. _

Catra pinned them to the wall; the reptilian blinking at the sudden movement as claws were digging at their shoulders. In a split second they composed themself with that stupid fucking smile.

“Oh how passionate of you! Couldn’t wait to see my beautiful face again could you?” Nails dug deeper into their skin. Their body shook hearing Catra’s feral growl. “Alright, alright. Starting with names is _definitely_ more romantic.” Catra slowly detached her hands from their wrists and they sighed in relief. _Serves them right._

“I am Double Trouble. A shape-shifter _and_ a mercenary. I _live _for acting. It is truly the love of my life!” Catra rolled her eyes. “And of course, it seems you made quite the amount didn’t you, darling?” The pair glanced towards the bag of money resting at the corner. “Sorry I stole your glass by the way.”

Oh. _That’s where it went_. Catra’s crossed her arms in a casual manner, “So you want half the money then? You could have just said so from the start,” _Instead of pretending to be a giant rock-crusher._

“Oh, that’s a _magnificent_ idea! I do have another, more interesting offer however,” Catra tilted her head staring at them, “See, we make for an outstanding team together. Don’t you think?” The feline furrowed her eyebrows. “I create a good distraction, you hunt for the opportunity. What do you say, kitten?” She closed her eyes, pondering.

Catra's life isn't exactly full of luxury, but it's not as difficult as others have it. Her natural abilities allow her for better chances of survival than most people in the Waste. She’s not part of some huge affiliation nor is she some infamous criminal. The Crimson Waste is wild but so is she. She can still survive on her own even in the worst circumstances.

Granted, she wouldn’t mind some change. This troublemaker can be pretty fun sometimes, if the havoc they caused at the bar is anything to go by.

“Hmm,” mismatched eyes slowly opening “I guess that’s a good deal. It’s not every day a shape shifter asks me to be their partner in crime.” She looked up at what seems to be a _too fucking happy_ lizard.

“Oh, I am SO delightful with your acceptance! Tell me, do you thin-” A fist punched at the wall right next to Trouble’s face. Widened eyes met narrowed, hostile ones.

“If this is some trap you’re trying to lure me in, I won’t hesitate in cutting you up myself,” Catra’s left hand palmed the other side of the wall, trapping them both together, “You better not fuck with me. I don’t take lightly to traitors.” Catra then noticed a hand slowly coming at her arm and holding her gently. Her eyes moving back to Trouble's face: What was a look of surprise a moment ago, was replaced with that same _fucking weird_ expression she got when they came to her at the bar.

“Don’t worry, kitten,” Eyes closed, their cheek rested on her arm. The action freezing and shaking Catra at the same time, “I know my limits, and I’m sure you know yours.”

They stayed in their places for a solid minute before Catra parted from them and the wall. Her brain good and working again, she sighed in relief, going over to the corner picking up the sack of money. She gave Trouble a fixed glance, “Name’s Catra by the way.”

Double Trouble’s smile never wavered.

**Author's Note:**

> I had lots of fun writing this! I didn’t think She-ra would have me writing fics (especially starting with catrouble) but here we are! I'm pretty proud of it haha. Hope you guys liked it! I don't mind criticisms so please if you have anything to mention or note, don't hesitate to say so!


End file.
